neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Black Panther (comics)
Black Panther is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character was created by writer-editor Stan Lee and writer-artist Jack Kirby, first appearing in Fantastic Four #52 (July 1966) in the Silver Age of Comic Books. The Black Panther's real name is T'Challa, king and protector of the fictional African nation called Wakanda. Along with possessing enhanced abilities achieved through ancient Wakandan rituals, T'Challa also relies on his proficiency in science, rigorous physical training, hand-to-hand combat skills, and access to wealth and advanced technology to combat his enemies. Black Panther is the first superhero of African descent in mainstream American comics, having debuted years before early African American superheroes such as Marvel Comics' the Falcon (1969) and Luke Cage (1972) or DC Comics' John Stewart in the role of Green Lantern (1971). The Black Panther storyline which ran through thirteen issues of the Jungle Action series (numbers six through eighteen) is considered to be Marvel Comics' first graphic novel. In one storyline, the Black Panther mantle is handled by Kasper Cole, a multiracial New York City police officer. Beginning as an impersonator, Cole would later take on the moniker of White Tiger and become an ally to T'Challa. The role of Black Panther and leadership of Wakanda is also given to T'Challa's sister Shuri for a time when he is left recovering from critical injuries. Black Panther has made numerous appearances in various television shows, animated films and video games. The character is portrayed in live action by Chadwick Boseman in the 2016 film Captain America: Civil War, and the 2018 film Black Panther, set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. In 2011, Black Panther was ranked 51st overall on IGN's "Top 100 Comic Books Heroes" list. Contents hide 1 Concept and creation 1.1 Name 1.2 Publication history 2 Fictional character biography 2.1 Early life and background 2.2 Return to Wakanda 2.3 Volume 4: Marriage and passing the mantle 2.4 The Man Without Fear 2.5 Wakanda again 2.6 Incursions 2.7 Secret Wars 2.8 All-New, All-Different Marvel 3 Powers and abilities 4 Supporting cast 4.1 Allies 4.2 Enemies 5 Reception 5.1 Volume 3 5.2 Volume 4 6 Other versions 6.1 Age of Ultron 6.2 Amalgam Comics 6.3 Avengers Forever 6.4 Civil War 6.5 Earth-6606 6.6 Earth X 6.7 Exiles 6.8 Fox Kids 6.9 Mangaverse 6.10 Marvel 2099 6.11 Marvel Knights 2099 6.12 Marvel Zombies 6.13 MC2 6.14 Mutant X 6.15 Ultimate Marvel 7 In other media 7.1 Television 7.2 Film 7.2.1 Live-action 7.2.2 Animation 7.3 Video games 7.4 Role-playing games 8 Collected editions 8.1 Marvel Masterworks 8.2 Epic Collections 8.3 Volume 1 8.4 Volume 3 8.5 Volume 4 8.6 Volume 5 8.7 The Man Without Fear/The Most Dangerous Man Alive 8.8 Volume 6 9 See also 10 References 11 External links Concept and creationedit Nameedit The Black Panther's name predates the October 1966 founding of the Black Panther Party, though not the black panther logo of the party's predecessor, the Lowndes County Freedom Organization, nor the segregated World War II Black Panthers Tank Battalion.12 He is the first black superhero in American mainstream comic books; very few black heroes were created before him, and none with actual superpowers. These included the characters in the single-issue, low-distribution All-Negro Comics #1 (1947); Waku, Prince of the Bantu, who starred in his own feature in the omnibus title Jungle Tales, from Marvel's 1950s predecessor, Atlas Comics; and the Dell Comics Western character Lobo, the first black person to star in his own comic book. Previous non-caricatured black supporting characters in comics include U.S. Army infantry private Gabriel Jones of Sgt. Fury and his Howling Commandos. Beginning in a guest appearance in Fantastic Four #119 (Feb. 1972), the Black Panther briefly tried using the name Black Leopard to avoid connotations with the Party, but the new name did not last.3 Jack Kirby's original concept art for Black Panther. Co-creator Stan Lee recounted that the name was inspired by a pulp adventure hero who has a black panther as a helper.4 Jack Kirby's original concept art for Black Panther used the concept name Coal Tiger.5 Publication historyedit Following his debut in Fantastic Four #52–53 (July–Aug. 1966) and subsequent guest appearance in Fantastic Four Annual #5 (1967) and with Captain America in Tales of Suspense #97–99 (Jan.–March 1968), the Black Panther journeyed from the fictional African nation of Wakanda to New York City, New York to join the titular American superhero team in The Avengers #52 (May 1968), appearing in that comic for the next few years. During his time with the Avengers, he made solo guest-appearances in three issues of Daredevil, and fought Doctor Doom in Astonishing Tales #6–7 (June & Aug. 1971), in that supervillain's short-lived starring feature. He received his first starring feature with Jungle Action #5 (July 1973), a reprint of the Panther-centric story in The Avengers #62 (March 1969). A new series began running the following issue, written by Don McGregor, with art by pencilers Rich Buckler, Gil Kane, and Billy Graham, and which gave inkers Klaus Janson and Bob McLeod some of their first professional exposure. The critically acclaimed6 series ran in Jungle Action #6–24 (Sept. 1973 – Nov. 1976).7 One now-common format McGregor pioneered was that of the self-contained, multi-issue story arc.8 The first, "Panther's Rage", ran through the first 13 issues. Critic Jason Sacks has called the arc "Marvel's first graphic novel": There were real character arcs in Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four comics over time. But ... "Panther's Rage" is the first comic that was created from start to finish as a complete novel. Running in two years' issues of Jungle Action (#s 6 through 18), "Panther's Rage" is a 200-page novel that journeys to the heart of the African nation of Wakanda, a nation ravaged by a revolution against its king, T'Challa, the Black Panther.8 The second and final arc, "Panther vs. the Klan", ran as mostly 17-page stories in Jungle Action #19–24 (Jan.–Nov. 1976), except for issue #23, a reprint of Daredevil #69 (Oct. 1970), in which the Black Panther guest-starred.7 The subject matter of the Ku Klux Klan was considered controversial in the Marvel offices at the time, creating difficulties for the creative team.9 African-American writer-editor Dwayne McDuffie said of the Jungle Action "Black Panther" feature: This overlooked and underrated classic is arguably the most tightly written multi-part superhero epic ever. If you can get your hands on it ... sit down and read the whole thing. It's damn-near flawless, every issue, every scene, a functional, necessary part of the whole. Okay, now go back and read any individual issue. You'll find seamlessly integrated words and pictures; clearly introduced characters and situations; a concise (sometimes even transparent) recap; beautifully developed character relationships; at least one cool new villain; a stunning action set piece to test our hero's skills and resolve; and a story that is always moving forward towards a definite and satisfying conclusion. That's what we should all be delivering, every single month. Don McGregor and company did it in only 17 story pages per issue.6 Cover of Jungle Action #23 (Sept. 1976). Art by John Byrne and Dan Adkins. Though popular with college students, the overall sales of Jungle Action were low,10 and Marvel relaunched the Black Panther in a self-titled series, bringing in the character's co-creator Jack Kirby—newly returned to Marvel after having decamped to rival DC Comics for a time—as writer, penciler, and editor. However, Kirby wanted to work on new characters and was unhappy at being assigned a series starring a character he had already worked with extensively.11 He left the series after only 12 issues and was replaced by Ed Hannigan (writer), Jerry Bingham (penciler), and Roger Stern (editor). Black Panther ran 15 issues (Jan. 1977 – May 1979).12 Due to the series's cancellation, the contents of what would have been Black Panther #16–18 were published in Marvel Premiere #51–53. A four-issue miniseries, Black Panther vol. 2,13 (July–Oct. 1988) was written by Peter B. Gillis and penciled by Denys Cowan.14 McGregor revisited his Panther saga with Gene Colan in "Panther's Quest", published as 25 eight-page installments within the bi-weekly anthology series Marvel Comics Presents (issues #13–37, Feb.–Dec. 1989).15 He later teamed with artist Dwayne Turner in the square-bound miniseries Black Panther: Panther's Prey (Sept. 1990 – March 1991).16 McGregor conceived a fifth arc in his Black Panther saga, titled "Panther's Vows", but it failed to get off the ground.10 Writer Christopher Priest's and penciller Mark Texeira's 1998 series The Black Panther vol. 3 utilized Erik Killmonger, Venomm, and other characters introduced in "Panther's Rage", together with new characters such as State Department attorney Everett Ross; the Black Panther's adopted brother, Hunter; and the Panther's protégé, Queen Divine Justice. The Priest-Texeira series was under the Marvel Knights imprint in its first year. Priest said the creation of character Ross contributed heavily to his decision to write the series. "I realized I could use Ross to bridge the gap between the African culture that the Black Panther mythos is steeped in and the predominantly white readership that Marvel sells to," adding that in his opinion, the Black Panther had been misused in the years after his creation.17 The last 13 issues (#50–62) saw the main character replaced by a multiracial New York City police officer named Kasper Cole, with T'Challa relegated to a supporting character. This Black Panther, who became the White Tiger, was placed in the series The Crew, running concurrently with the final few Black Panther issues. The Crew was canceled with issue #7. In 2005, Marvel began publishing Black Panther vol. 4,18 which ran 41 issues (April 2005 – Nov. 2008).19 It was initially written by filmmaker Reginald Hudlin (through issue #38) and penciled by John Romita, Jr. (through #6). Hudlin said he wanted to add "street cred" to the title, although he noted that the book was not necessarily or primarily geared toward an African-American readership.20 As influences for his characterization of the character, Hudlin has cited comic character Batman, film director Spike Lee, and music artist Sean Combs.20 Black Panther vol. 521 launched in February 2009, with Hudlin, again scripting, introducing a successor Black Panther, T'Challa's sister Shuri.222324 Hudlin co-wrote issue #7 with Jonathan Maberry, who then became the new writer,25 joined by artist Will Conrad.26 The Panther was also a featured player, with members of the Fantastic Four and the X-Men, in the Doctor Doom-based, six-issue miniseries Doomwar (April–Sept. 2010).27 T'Challa then accepted an invitation from Matt Murdock, the superhero Daredevil, to become the new protector of New York City's Hell's Kitchen neighborhood. He became the lead character in Daredevil beginning with issue #513 (Feb. 2011), when that series was retitled Black Panther: The Man Without Fear.28 Under writer David Liss and artist Francesco Francavilla, he took on the identity of Mr. Okonkwo, an immigrant from the Democratic Republic of the Congo, and becomes the owner of a small diner in order to be close to the people.29 A new Black Panther series written by Ta-Nehisi Coates and drawn by Brian Stelfreeze was launched in 2016 and continues to be published with Coates as the head writer.303132 Fictional character biographyedit This section describes a work or element of fiction in a primarily in-universe style. Please help rewrite it to explain the fiction more clearly and provide non-fictional perspective. (February 2015) (Learn how and when to remove this template message) This article's plot summary may be too long or excessively detailed. Please help improve it by removing unnecessary details and making it more concise. (December 2017) (Learn how and when to remove this template message) Early life and backgroundedit Debut of the short-lived cowl mask on the cover of The Avengers #52 (May 1968). Art by John Buscema. The Black Panther is the ceremonial title given to the chief of the Panther Tribe of the advanced African nation of Wakanda. In addition to ruling the country, he is also chief of its various tribes (collectively referred to as the Wakandas). The Panther habit is a symbol of office (head of state) and is used even during diplomatic missions. The Panther is a hereditary title, but one still must earn it. In the distant past, a meteorite made of the (fictional) vibration-absorbing mineral vibranium crashed in Wakanda, and was unearthed. Reasoning that outsiders would exploit Wakanda for this valuable resource, the ruler, King T'Chaka, like his father and other Panthers before him, concealed his country from the outside world. T'Chaka's first wife N'Yami died while in labor with T'Challa, and his second wife Ramonda was taken prisoner by Anton Pretorius during a visit to her homeland of South Africa, so for most of his childhood T'Challa was raised by his father alone.33 T'Chaka was murdered by the adventurer Ulysses Klaw in an attempt to seize the vibranium mound. With his people still in danger, a young T'Challa used Klaw's sound weapon on Klaw and his men, shattering Klaw's right hand and forcing him to flee.34 T'Challa was next in line to be the king of Wakanda and Black Panther, but until he was ready to become the leader of the nation, his uncle S'yan (T'Chaka's younger brother) successfully passed the trials to become the Black Panther. While on his Wakandan walkabout rite of passage, T'Challa met and fell in love with apparent orphaned teen Ororo Munroe, who would grow up to become the X-Men member Storm.35 The two broke off their relationship due to his desire to avenge his father's death and to become the type of man who could suitably lead Wakanda, but they would see each other over the years when they could. T'Challa earned the title and attributes of the Black Panther by defeating the various champions of the Wakandan tribes. One of his first acts was to disband and exile the Hatut Zeraze—the Wakandan secret police—and its leader, his adopted brother Hunter the White Wolf.36 He sold off small portions of vibranium to scientific institutions around the world, amassing a fortune which he used to arm himself with advanced technology.34 Later, to keep peace, he picked dora milaje ("adored ones") from rival tribes to serve as his personal guard and ceremonial wives-in-training. He then studied abroad for a time before returning to his kingship. In his first published appearance, the now-adult T'Challa invites the American superhero team the Fantastic Four to Wakanda, then attacks and neutralizes them individually in order to test himself to see if he is ready to battle Klaw, who had replaced his shattered right hand with a sonic weapon.3738 After the ruler makes proper amends to the superhero team, the four befriend and help T'Challa, and he in turn aids them against the supervillain the Psycho-Man.39 T'Challa later joins the Avengers,40 beginning a long association with that superhero team. He first battles the Man-Ape while with the group,41 and then meets the American singer Monica Lynne,42 with whom he becomes romantically involved. He helps the Avengers defeat the second Sons of the Serpent, and then reveals his true identity on American television.43 He encounters Daredevil, and reveals to him that he had deduced Daredevil's true identity.44 Return to Wakandaedit The Panther eventually leaves his active Avengers membership to return to a Wakanda on the brink of civil war, bringing Lynne with him. After defeating would-be usurper Erik Killmonger and his minions,45 the Panther ventures to the American South to battle the Ku Klux Klan.46 He later gains possession of the mystical time-shifting artifacts known as King Solomon's Frogs.47 These produce an alternate version of T'Challa from a future 10 years hence, a merry, telepathic Panther with a terminal brain aneurysm, whom T'Challa places in cryogenic stasis. Later, while searching for and finding his stepmother Ramonda, the Panther contends with South African authorities during Apartheid.48 T'Challa eventually proposes and becomes engaged to Monica Lynne,49 though the couple never marry. Years later, the Panther accepts a Washington, D.C. envoy, Everett K. Ross, and faces multiple threats to Wakanda's sovereignty. Ross assists him in many of these threats. In gratitude, the Panther often risks much for Ross in return. The first threat he and Ross encounter is "Xcon", an alliance of rogue intelligence agents backing a coup led by the Reverend Achebe.50 Afterward, Killmonger resurfaces with a plot to destroy Wakanda's economy. This forces T'Challa to nationalize foreign companies.51 Killmonger then defeats him in ritual combat, thus inheriting the role of Black Panther,52 but falls into a coma upon eating the heart-shaped herb—poisonous to anyone outside the royal bloodline, which had a hereditary immunity to its toxic effects.53 T'Challa preserves his rival's life rather than allowing him to die. Later, T'Challa finds he has a brain aneurysm like his alternate future self, and succumbs to instability and hallucinations. After his mental state almost causes tribal warfare, the Panther hands power to his council54 and hides in New York City. There he mentors police officer Kasper Cole (who had adopted an abandoned Panther costume), an experience that gives T'Challa the strength to face his illness, reclaim his position, and return to active membership in the Avengers, whom he helps secure special United Nations status. Volume 4: Marriage and passing the mantleedit Main article: Civil War (comics) The marriage of Storm and the Black Panther. Promotional art for Black Panther #18 (Sept. 2006) by Frank Cho. T'Challa recounts the story of his ascension as the Black Panther. He defeated his uncle during the Black Panther celebration,55 and during his walkabout when he met and fell in love with a street merchant named Ororo in Cairo, Egypt.56 Unbeknownst to him the US government is planning a coup in order to get access to the vibranium. They allow Klaw to recruit a team of villains in order to support his totalitarian neighbor, the Nigandia. Klaw recruits Rhino, Black Knight, Batroc the Leaper, and Radioactive Man to lead the invasion. The US government then deploys an army of Deathloks to "support" T'Challa and justify an invasion, but T'Challa kills Klaw and Storm wipes out the Deathlok army in a hurricane.57 T'Challa then helps his old flame Ororo Munroe reunite with her surviving family members in Africa and the U.S.58 He shortly afterward proposes,& issue needed and the two are married in a large Wakandan ceremony attended by many superheroes.59 One of the couple's first tasks is to embark on a diplomatic tour, in which they visit the Inhumans, Doctor Doom, the President of the United States, and Namor, with only that last ending well.60 After the death of Bill Foster, the Black Panther and Storm side with Captain America's anti-registration forces.61 During the end battle between both sides, the Wakandan embassy in Manhattan is heavily damaged, though no Wakandans are hurt.62 After the confrontation, the Panther and Storm briefly fill in for vacationing Fantastic Four members Reed and Sue Richards before returning to Wakanda.63 Upon returning to Wakanda alone, leaving Storm in New York to aid the X-Men, Black Panther faces Erik Killmonger, defeating him with assistance from Monica Rambeau (a.k.a. Pulsar).64 Afterward, Wakanda fends off the alien shapeshifters the Skrulls, who had infiltrated as part of their "Secret Invasion" plan to conquer Earth.65 Prince Namor attempts to recruit T'Challa for the Cabal, a secret council of supervillains. Attacked by the forces of fellow Cabal member Doctor Doom, T'Challa is left comatose.66 His sister Shuri is trained as the next Panther, with the mantle passing onto her officially after T'Challa awakens from his coma and attempts to recover from his injuries.67 In the aftermath, T'Challa loses all of his enhanced attributes given to him by being the panther totem. As a result, he works with his sorcerer, Zawavari, to accumulate a replacement.68 He has since made a pact with another unknown Panther deity, returning his attributes to an even higher level as well as placing incantations on his body, making himself highly resistant to most magic and mystic assaults. This has all been done in preparation for the imminent battle with Doctor Doom,69 which culminated in T'Challa rendering all of the processed vibranium inert to give his people a chance to rebuild without their dependence on the element.70 The Man Without Fearedit After the events of "Shadowland", Matt Murdock (the superhero Daredevil) asks T'Challa to replace him as guardian of Hell's Kitchen, which gives T'Challa a chance to discover himself. With the help of Foggy Nelson, T'Challa assumes the identity of Mr. Okonkwo, an immigrant from the Congo and manager of a diner called Devil's Kitchen, so that he can blend in and learn about the denizens as an ordinary man. He gets on well with two of the Kitchen's staff: Sofija, a migrant from Serbia who was formerly involved in violent Serbian nationalism, and the busboy, Brian. He also gets to know some of the neighbors from his apartment block: Mr. Nantakarn and his son Alec, as well as Iris, a social worker assigned to handle cases of child abuse.71 T'Challa finds himself up against an ambitious new crime lord, Vlad Dinu, who styles himself "The Impaler". He also seeks an understanding with the police through Detective Alex Kurtz. During an attempt by Vlad to terminate the Panther, Brian from the Devil's Kitchen is seriously injured by an energy blast from Vlad, and is reported dead. The conflict between Vlad and the Panther becomes more personal, especially after Vlad discovers the Panther over his wife Angela dead from a gunshot wound.71 T'Challa learns that Iris was the serial shooter who killed abusers of children—Gabe was abused secretly by Angela. Brian was kidnapped by his doctor, Dr. Holman, at the behest of Nicolae who wanted to use someone who received a dose of Vlad's power. After being subjected to torturous experiments, Brian lost the ability to think for himself but was rescued by Gabe who also stole the serum produced from the experiment meant to endow the recipient with Vlad's powers. The Panther obtains evidence of Vlad Dinu's crimes as well as clues to Iris as the serial shooter, and turns the evidence over to Kurtz. Vlad kills his own son Nicolae before being subdued by the Panther. Gabe is arrested for attempting to take Iris' life. Before being taken away, Gabe reveals to the Panther Brian's fate. Though aware of the Panther's identity as Mr. Okonkwo, both Iris and Sofija promise to keep silent.71 Wakanda againedit Shortly after Daredevil returns to Hell's Kitchen, T'Challa returns to Wakanda, serving as a second to his sister, Shuri. In preparation for an upcoming attack on Wakanda as part of the Avengers vs. X-Men storyline, the Panther God returns T'Challa's abilities.72 Empowered by the Phoenix, Namor destroys Wakanda with a massive tidal wave.73 Returning to help, Storm is stunned when the Panther informs her that their marriage has been annulled.74 Incursionsedit After witnessing an alternate Earth over Wakanda being destroyed by the Black Swan, T'Challa reforms the Illuminati—with Beast replacing the now-deceased Charles Xavier—to confront the threat of the Incursions, parallel universes colliding with each other to the destruction of both. Although able to avert one Incursion with the Infinity Gauntlet, the subsequent destruction of the Infinity Gems forces the group to decide to resort to more questionable measures to protect Earth from future incursions, wiping Captain America's mind so that he won't remember these events, allowing them to do "what needs to be done".75 Although equipped with planet-destroying weapons to protect Earth, the Illuminati mostly become disgusted with the wholesale slaughter, until Namor breaks off from the group to form a new Cabal of villains to do what the heroes won't. Despite Namor's Cabal achieving legitimacy as Earth's protectors, Namor grew weary of the wholesale slaughter they carried out in the name of preserving their universe. Although he collaborated with the Illuminati in a plan to destroy the Cabal by trapping them on the next Earth to be destroyed, Black Panther and Black Bolt left him behind to die with the Cabal, disgusted at his earlier actions,76 although Namor and the Cabal escape to the Ultimate universe when the other Earth has a simultaneous Incursion.77 Secret Warsedit When the final incursion occurs during the Secret Wars storyline, resulting in all realities collapsing into one Earth, Black Panther is one of the few heroes to survive the incursion in a specially-designed "life pod"—other survivors including Mister Fantastic, Star-Lord, Spider-Man, the new Thor, Captain Marvel and a Phoenix-enhanced Cyclops—although they are only released into the new world after an eight-year stasis. Retrieved by Doctor Strange, they learn that Strange has assumed a role of "sheriff" to Doctor Doom, who has appointed himself the god of the new "Battleworld" created from the multiple realities.78 Although Doom effortlessly kills Cyclops, Strange protects the other heroes by dispersing them across Battleworld,79 with T'Challa and Namor eventually discovering a new version of the Infinity Gauntlet that Strange collected, ensuring that the Gems he found would work in the location where Doom built his main fortress.80 Recruiting the residents of the deadlands as an army, T'Challa marches on Doom at the same time as multiple other areas rebel against him through the encouragement of the heroes,81 but admits when Doom confronts him that he was only intended as a distraction while Reed targets Doom's power source. As Reed takes Doom's power and sets out to rebuild the multiverse, T'Challa uses the Time Gem to take himself back to Wakanda before the Incursions, proclaiming to his people that they will lead the way to the stars and explore new ideas.82 All-New, All-Different Marveledit As part of the All-New, All-Different Marvel, Black Panther is a member of the Ultimates.83 During the Civil War II storyline, Black Panther represents Wakanda on the Alpha Flight Space Program's Board of Governors.84 He sides with Captain Marvel on needing help from an Inhuman who can predict possible future named Ulysses Kain.& issue needed Black Panther and Shuri take part in the fight against the Leviathon Tide.85 During Hydra's reign over the world led by Arnim Zola, Baron Zemo and Steve Rogers, Panther is captured for opposing this regime, and brought into a containing room. Once Panther and Zemo are alone, Winter Soldier rescues Panther. Panther entrusts the unconscious Zemo to Winter Soldier, while trailing Rogers and Zola into the secret lab. Panther finds out that Zola infused a brainwashed Captain America with a Cosmic Cube using a stolen Stark tech modified by Zola himself, and warns his allies to retreat from a Cosmic Cube-powered Steve Rogers, but is too late.86 Even though one of the heroes knows they cannot defeat a Cosmic Cube-powered Hydra Supreme Rogers, Winter Soldier, Captain America (Sam Wilson) and Ant-Man (Scott Lang) trick Rogers by surrendering the last fragment of the cube to him. Winter Soldier and Ant-Man steal the cube from Rogers before he uses its full potential, and bring back Kobik and the real Steve Rogers.8788 After the defeat of Hydra Supreme Steve Rogers, Black Panther establishes his quest to go across the universe with his people, and found an Intergalactic Empire of Wakanda on Planet Bast, located in Benhazin Star System.89 Powers and abilitiesedit The title "Black Panther" is a rank of office, chieftain of the Wakandan Panther Clan. As chieftain, the Panther is entitled to eat a special Heart-Shaped Herb which, in addition to his mystical, shamanistic connection with the Wakandan Panther God, grants him superhumanly acute senses, enhanced strength, speed, agility, stamina, durability, healing, and reflexes.& issue needed He has since lost this connection and forged a new one with another unknown Panther deity, granting him augmented physical attributes as well as a resistance to magic.69 His senses are so powerful that he can pick up a prey's scent and memorize tens of thousands of individual ones. Following his war with Doom, T'Challa loses his enhanced abilities only to once again establish a connection with the Panther God.72 In addition to the resurgence of his now superhuman abilities, he is anointed "King of the Dead", granting him the power and knowledge of all the past Black Panthers as well as the ability to control the undead.90 T'Challa worked with his sorcerer, Zawavari, to endow T'Challa with immunity to mystical attacks and detection in order to defeat Dr. Doom. When T'Challa's alchemical upgrade was tested by means of Wakanda's most powerful acolytes attacking T'Challa in unison, each mystical attack was absorbed and only served to strengthen T'Challa. During these preparations, T'Challa invented a potent mystical-scientific hybrid art called "shadow physics" and was able to use it to craft shadow weapons and to track vibranium on a quantum level.69 As king of Wakanda, the Panther has access to a vast collection of magical artifacts, advanced Wakandan technological and military hardware, as well as the support of his nation's wide array of scientists, warriors, and mystics. The Wakandan military has been described as one of the most powerful on Earth. His attire is the sacred vibranium costume of the Wakandan Panther Cult. He is a skilled hunter, tracker, strategist, politician, inventor, and scientist. He has a PhD in physics from Oxford University. Considered one of the eight smartest people on the planet,91 he is a genius in physics and advanced technology, and is a brilliant inventor. He also has been granted the strength and knowledge of every past Black Panther.72 T'Challa is rigorously trained in acrobatics and hand-to-hand combat. He is skilled in various forms of unarmed combat, with a unique hybrid fighting style that incorporates acrobatics and aspects of animal mimicry.92 The chieftain of the Wakandan Panther Clan is one of the wealthiest people in the world, although financial estimates are difficult given Wakanda's isolation from the world's economy and the uncertain value of Wakanda's vast vibranium reserves and extremely advanced technologies.93 In Black Panther volume 3, writer Christopher Priest expanded the Panther's day-to-day arsenal to include equipment such as an "energy dagger", a vibranium-weave suit, and a portable supercomputer, the "Kimoyo card".94 In Black Panther volume 4, writer Reginald Hudlin introduced such specialized equipment as "thrice-blessed armor" and "light armor" for specific tasks,& issue needed and for a short while outfitted him with the Ebony Blade of the Black Knight.& issue needed Supporting castedit Alliesedit T'Chaka: T'Challa's father and the previous Black Panther and King of Wakanda. He was killed by Ulysses Klaw. Ramonda: T'Challa's caring step mother and the biological mother of Shuri. Monica Lynne: A singer who saved T'Challa from drowning after being bested by Killmonger. His longest love interest, whom he pledged eternal devotion towards. Everett K. Ross: A U.S. State Department employee, whose job was to escort foreign diplomats on American soil. His world changed forever when he was assigned to T'Challa, the Black Panther, the ruler of Wakanda. Shuri: T'Challa's sister. She has taken up the role of Black Panther and is current ruler of Wakanda after T'Challa was badly injured by Doctor Doom. N'Gassi: Adviser to T'Challa, acting regent when he goes away on missions. Okoye: One of the former Dora Milaje, a ceremonial betrothed/bodyguard of T'Challa. Okoye is of the J'Kuwali tribe and acted as a traditional, proper concomitant to the king, speaking only to the king and only in Hausa, an African language not widely spoken in Wakanda and thus affording the king and his wives a measure of privacy. Queen Divine Justice: The street-smart queen of the Jabari tribe of Wakanda raised in Chicago, and former Dora Milaje (ceremonial betrothed/bodyguard) of T'Challa. She originally went by the name Chanté Giovanni Brown.95 Storm: Ororo Iqadi T'Challa (née Munroe), a member of the X-Men; she was the Black Panther's wife and Queen of Wakanda but the marriage was later annulled. W'Kabi: T'Challa's competent second-in-command, completely loyal to his liege. Zuri: A grumpy and gigantic elderly warrior. A close friend of the late T'Chaka, and one of T'Challa's most trusted advisers. Azari: Son of Black Panther and Storm and future Black Panther from the Earth-555326 timeline. Enemiesedit Achebe (later known as Reverend Achebe): A poor farmer somewhere in South Africa, Achebe sold his soul to the demon Mephisto. He is portrayed as a grinning, unpredictable, lunatic, warrior-mystic, regularly talking to his hand-puppet Daki with delusions that it is truly alive. Erik Killmonger: A powerful warrior and strategic genius in politics and economics. Klaw: Murderer and betrayer of T'Chaka and enemy of T'Challa. Can control sound. Malice: Wakandan Mutate with superhuman strength, speed, and agility. She is a former Dora Milaje (ceremonial betrothed/bodyguard) of T'Challa. Man-Ape: Ruler of the Jabari Tribe, a recognized micronation within Wakanda's borders. Founding member of the "Pan African Congress on the Treatment of Superhumans". White Wolf: T'Challa's adopted elder brother and the former leader of the Hatut Zeraze, the espionage elite police of Wakanda. Receptionedit Black Panther was ranked the 79th greatest comic book character by Wizard magazine.96 IGN ranked the character the 51st greatest comic book hero, stating that the Black Panther could be called Marvel's Batman,97 and tenth in their list of "The Top 50 Avengers".98 In 2013, ComicsAlliance ranked the Black Panther as #33 on their list of the "50 Sexiest Male Characters in Comics".99 Volume 3edit Journalist Joe Gross praised Christopher Priest for his characterization of the Black Panther, stating, that the writer "turned an underused icon into the locus of a complicated high adventure by taking the Black Panther to his logical conclusion. T'Challa (the title character) is the enigmatic ruler of a technologically advanced, slightly xenophobic African nation, so he acts like it". Gross applauded the title's "endless wit, sharp characterization, narrative sophistication and explosive splash panels".100 Comics reviewer and journalist Mike Sangiacomo, however, criticized the narrative structure. "Christopher Priest's fractured writing is getting on my nerves. Like the Spider-Man comics, I want to like Black Panther, but Priest's deliberately jumbled approach to writing is simply silly. I know it's a style, but does he have to do it every issue?"101 Reporter Bill Radford cited similar concerns when the title had just launched. "I appreciate the notion of seeing the Black Panther through the eyes of an Everyman, but the Panther is almost relegated to secondary status in his own book. And Ross' narration jumps around in time so much that I feel like his boss, who, in trying to get Ross to tell her what has happened, complains: 'This is like watching "Pulp Fiction" in rewind. My head is exploding.'"102 Volume 4edit Publishers Weekly gave a negative review to the first arc, "Who Is the Black Panther?", a modern retelling of the character's origin, saying, "Hudlin's take is caught between a rock and a hard place. His over-the-top narrative is not likely to appeal to fans of the most recent version of the character, but it's too mired in obscure Marvel continuity to attract the more general reader. The plot manages to be convoluted without ever becoming absorbing".103 Journalist Shawn Jeffords, citing the lack of appearances of the title character in the first issue, called the new series a "fairly unimpressive launch". Jeffords also said general-audience unfamiliarity was a hindrance. "He's never been a marquee character and to make him one will be tough".104 Other versionsedit Age of Ultronedit In the Age of Ultron story, Black Panther contacts the Fantastic Four and informs them that Ultron has invaded Earth with an army of Ultron Sentinels.105 Black Panther was later seen with Red Hulk and Taskmaster in Chicago spying on some Ultron Sentinels. When Taskmaster gets spotted by the Ultron Sentinels upon taking out the one that was sneaking up on him, Red Hulk holds off the Ultron Sentinels while Black Panther and Taskmaster flee. During the mayhem, Black Panther falls several stories and breaks his neck, killing him instantly.106 Amalgam Comicsedit Bronze Panther is the ruler of Wakanda and is named B'Nchalla; an amalgamation of the Bronze Tiger (DC) and the Black Panther (Marvel). Avengers Foreveredit In Avengers Forever, Captain America and Goliath visit an alternate future timeline where Martian invaders have ravaged the Earth. An aged Black Panther leads this reality's version of the Avengers, who consist of Jocasta, Living Lightning, Killraven, Crimson Dynamo and Thundra.107 Civil Waredit In an alternate reality where the Civil War between Iron Man and Captain America never ended, Black Panther was killed alongside Maria Hill after activating Prison 42's self-destruct mechanism.108 He is succeeded by his son, Azari, who takes on the Black Panther name.109 It is later revealed that the Black Panther who destroyed Prison 42 was actually Queen Veranke of the shape-shifting alien Skrull race, who had stolen T'Challa's identity in order to manipulate and prolong the Civil War to suit her own needs.110 Earth-6606edit T'Challa is Chieftain Justice, a Captain Britain Corps member, in Excalibur #44 (1991).111 Earth Xedit In the alternate universe of Earth X, T'Challa has been affected by the mutative event that drives the plot. Like most of humanity, he is mutated; in this case to become a humanoid black panther. He is entrusted with the Cosmic Cube by Captain America, who knows that T'Challa would be the only one to resist using it and to never give it back if asked. In fact, Captain America does ask for it back and T'Challa is forced to refuse.112 Exilesedit An alternate version of Black Panther, called simply "Panther", is drafted onto the interdimensional superhero team the Exiles.113 The Panther is the son of T'Challa and Storm and named T'Chaka, after his grandfather. Originating from Earth-1119, he was ambushed by Klaw while examining some ruins. Caught in Klaw's blast, the Panther was plucked out of time and placed on the team.113 Unlike the stoic 616-Black Panther, The Panther is a wisecracking flirt.113 After his assumed death on Earth-1119, his sister took up the mantle of Black Panther.114 Fox Kidsedit The Black Panther appears in issues #1 and #6–7 of Marvel Comics/Fox Kids comic book series based on the TV show The Avengers: United They Stand. Mangaverseedit T'Challa appears in Marvel Mangaverse Volume 2 as a man with a pet panther. When summoning the spirits, T'Challa and his panther combine to become the Black Panther. He also became The Falcon. This Black Panther was romantically attracted to Tigra. T'Challa's sister, T'Chana, reveals herself to be this universe's Doctor Doom.115 Marvel 2099edit In the Marvel 2099 continuity, a greatly weakened Wakanda is soon to be governed by its princess, Okusana. Fearing that she is not ready, she requests Doom's help in resurrecting Thandaza, her grandfather and a former Black Panther. Doom (who claims to have agreed to the proposal out of respect for T'Challa) and the Wakandan scientists revive Thandaza in a cyberbetic body made from vibranium, but the plan goes awry when Mkhalali, the current Panther Guard, opens fire on Thandaza, believing his resurrection to be an abomination. The attack throws off the calibrations and leaves Thandaza in a maddened state and constant pain, causing him to go on a bloody rampage. Doom is ultimately forced to kill Thandaza, who thanks him for ending his suffering.116 Marvel Knights 2099edit Black Panther was featured in the Marvel Knights 2099 one shots, which were not tied to the main 2099 continuity. A new Black Panther, K'Shamba, rose to fight and thwart the mounting invasions by the successor of Doom. While the victory over the new Doom appeared triumphant, the new Wakandan king was ultimately revealed to be a puppet of Doom.117 Marvel Zombiesedit Black Panther is, for the most part, one of the few uninfected superheroes in the alternate-universe series Marvel Zombies, where he is kept as a food supply for the Zombie Giant-Man, who keeps the Panther imprisoned and cuts off various limbs so that he can maintain his intelligence via a ready access to fresh meat without infecting Panther with the zombie "virus".118 Despite having lost half of his right arm and his left foot, the Panther escapes—with the severed head of zombified superheroine the Wasp in tow119—and joins forces with the mutant group the Acolytes.120 While with the Acolytes, T'Challa briefly talks with his Earth-616 counterpart, where he expresses surprise at his marriage to Storm but offers him all the information he can provide about the zombie plague.121 Decades later, T'Challa has married one of the Acolytes, Lisa Hendricks, and they have a son, with Forge having provided T'Challa with artificial limbs to compensate for his injuries.122 Facing retirement, the Panther is stabbed and critically wounded by an agent of an Acolyte splinter group, and the Wasp— now a willing ally after having lost her zombie hunger— zombifies the Panther in order to grant him continued existence. With the Wasp's help, he survives to the post-hunger stage himself and continues to lead his people, despite his status.123 Further internal betrayal lead the Black Panther and many of his allies to be tossed through the dimensions.124 He ends up involved with another Earth that is threatened by the zombie virus. His attempts to save this new planet fail and he is destroyed, leaving only one hand displayed as a trophy by his enemies.125 MC2edit In the MC2 universe, Black Panther has a son named T'Chaka II, who joined the A-Next as the Coal Tiger.126 Mutant Xedit In the Mutant X reality, Black Panther had the appearance of a humanoid black panther. He is among the second wave of heroes who died fighting the Beyonder.127 Ultimate Marveledit Promotional art for Ultimate Captain America Annual#1 (Dec. 2008), by Brandon Peterson. In the alternate-reality Ultimate Marvel imprint, the Black Panther is T'Challa Udaku, a young man who is experimented on in the Weapon X program before being liberated by Nick Fury.128 T'Challa, the younger son of King T'Chaka of Wakanda, is severely injured during the "Trial of the Panther" from which the protector of the nation is selected. His older brother M'Baku finds T'Challa bloodied, mute, and near death but derisively calls him a fool for attempting the trial. Later, M'Baku adds that he, not T'Challa, should have taken the trial. Angry that his father has decided to share Wakanda's technology in exchange for America's help in saving T'Challa's life, M'Baku leaves the kingdom. To save T'Challa, T'Chaka turns him over to the Weapon X program. Over a year later, a healthy T'Challa, in his full Black Panther garb, has enhanced speed, strength, night vision, and healing ability. Additionally, he can summon short, cat-like Adamantium claws from his knuckles by balling his hands into fists. T'Chaka becomes outraged upon learning that S.H.I.E.L.D. (who had shut down Weapon X and freed T'Challa) now considers his son an asset of the U.S. and S.H.I.E.L.D. He subsequently sends M'Baku a letter, claiming that M'Baku, not T'Challa, is the titular "favorite son", and he implores M'Baku to return. Fury has Captain America train and mentor the Panther, who reveals his damaged throat. Captain America, sympathizing for the Panther's plight, encourages Fury to place the Panther in the superhero team the Ultimates. This turns out to be a ruse in which Captain America impersonates the Panther, allowing T'Challa to escape and return home to Wakanda.129 Captain America later impersonates Black Panther during an Ultimates confrontation with the Juggernaut.130 After Ultimatum, Black Panther joins the New Ultimates.131 In other mediaedit Televisionedit Marvel Animation and BET began producing a primetime animated series called "Black Panther". Djimon Hounsou was cast as the voice of T'Challa / Black Panther.132133 The series is produced in motion-comic style.134 The world premiere of the show was in Australia, on ABC 3 on January 16, 2010. The series premiered online in the US on June 23, 2010,135 and was released on DVD in the US in January 2011. The Black Panther in the 1994 Fantastic Four animated series. The T'Challa version of Black Panther appeared in the "Prey of the Black Panther" episode of the 1994 Fantastic Four animated TV series, voiced by Keith David.136 He enlists the Fantastic Four to help him save Wakanda from the invasion of Klaw. He makes a cameo appearance in later episode "Hopelessly Impossible". The Black Panther had a non-speaking cameo in the X-Men TV series.137 In The Avengers: United They Stand, a portrait of the Black Panther hangs in Avengers Mansion in Episode 1. While the Black Panther does not appear in the animated series, he does appear in the comic book series based on the show.138 T'Challa / Black Panther appears in Iron Man: Armored Adventures, voiced by Jeffrey Bowyer-Chapman.139 As seen in "Panther's Prey", he wears panther-like armor and his father was killed by Moses Magnum. He returns in the episode "Line of Fire" and the series finale "The Makluan Invasion" Parts I and II. T'Challa / Black Panther appears in The Super Hero Squad Show, voiced by Taye Diggs.140 As seen in the episode "Tremble at the Might of MODOK", he is in a relationship with Storm. The T'Challa iteration of Black Panther appears in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, voiced by James C. Mathis III.141 His origin is told in the episode "The Man in the Ant Hill" where he becomes Black Panther after Man-Ape killed T'Chaka in combat with some unseen help from Klaw. In the episode "Panther's Quest", he made himself known to the Avengers and joins them. However, in the episode "Who Do You Trust?", he leaves the team due to his uncertainty of his teammates and his need to protect Wakanda from the Skrulls. He rejoins the team in the episode "Behold...The Vision!" after a battle with Vision. He was thought dead in the episode "Operation Galactic Storm" when he drove a Kree ship into the sun. However, just as the ship is about to crash, Panther uses its teleporter to take him to a Kree ship on the other side of the wormhole. On the Kree ship, he steals a smaller ship, and follows the Avengers down to Hala. Panther rescued Iron Man, Vision, Hawkeye, and Thor from a monster, and helped them free the others. He then travels back to Earth with them. T'Challa / Black Panther appears in episode 29 of the Japanese anime series Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers, voiced by Mahito Ōba. He appears in subsequent episodes as Jessica's "second hero". The T'Challa iteration of Black Panther appears in the Avengers Assemble animated series,142 with James C. Mathis III reprising the role.143 Introduced in the show's third season Avengers: Ultron Revolution, T'Challa was first seen speaking before an assembly about Wakanda when Crossbones attacks in order to take out T'Challa. After becoming Black Panther and helping Captain America to take out Crossbones, T'Challa makes off with Captain America's shield claiming that it was stolen property. This leads Captain America to bring Iron Man, Hawkeye, and Thor to Wakanda in order to reclaim it. During the confrontation, Black Panther claims that Howard Stark stole vibranium in order to make Captain America's shield. To make matters worse, Ulysses Klaue appears where he makes off with Captain America's shield upon using a sound attack on the group. Both sides work to find Klaue as Captain America states to Black Panther that T'Chaka gave the vibranium for Stark to make into Captain America's shield. Tracking him to a hideout in the Himalayas, the Avengers and Black Panther engage Klaue in an armor made out of vibranium. With a special tactic, the Avengers and Black Panther were able to knock Klaue out of the armor as Black Panther plans to make Ulysses Klaue answer for his crimes. With Klaue's vibranium armor in Wakandan custody, Black Panther changes his opinion of the Avengers and is offered reserve membership into the group. In the show's fourth season Avengers: Secret Wars, Black Panther becomes the new leader of the All-New, All-Different Avengers (consisting of himself, Captain Marvel, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, and Ms. Marvel) after the original team disappears. On July 22, 2017, Marvel renewed Avengers Assemble for a fifth season titled Avengers: Black Panther's Quest centering around T'Challa.144 Filmedit Live-actionedit Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther in the 2016 film Captain America: Civil War. Chadwick Boseman portrays T'Challa/Black Panther within the Marvel Cinematic Universe. T'Challa/Black Panther is first introduced into the franchise in Captain America: Civil War (2016), played by Chadwick Boseman.145146 In the film, he is shown displaying enhanced speed, agility, strength, and durability, which he gains from ingesting the Heart Shaped Herb, as in the comics.147 His suit has retractable claws and is made of a vibranium weave, which can deflect heavy machine gun fire. He joins Iron Man's side, after seeing security footage implicating the Winter Soldier as his father's killer. However, Black Panther eventually learns that the assassination was actually arranged by Helmut Zemo to manipulate him, along with the Avengers, as part of his revenge against the team for inadvertently creating the Sokovia crisis which killed his family. After Zemo manipulates Iron Man into fighting Winter Soldier and Captain America, Black Panther confronts Zemo regarding his involvement in the UN bombing and the death of his father. After hearing Zemo's confession, Black Panther decides against killing him, refusing to let vengeance consume him as he has seen it through Zemo and the infighting amongst the Avengers. He then prevents Zemo from committing suicide in order for him to face justice for his crimes. He grants Captain America and Winter Soldier sanctuary in Wakanda while also aiding Winter Soldier's recovery from his Hydra brainwashing. Boseman reprises the role in Black Panther (2018). Various iterations of a live-action film on the character had been in development since 1992. In October 2014, Marvel Studios officially announced the film as part of its Phase Three slate of films, and that Boseman would play the character.145146 By October 2015, Joe Robert Cole was in final negotiations to write the film's script.148 In January 2016, it was announced that Ryan Coogler had been hired to direct the film,149 and was later revealed to be co-writing the script with Cole.150 Filming began in January 2017 at Pinewood Studios in Atlanta, Georgia.151 The film is scheduled to be released on February 16, 2018.152 Boseman will appear in Avengers: Infinity War (2018).153 Animationedit The T'Challa iteration of Black Panther appears in the direct-to-DVD animated feature Ultimate Avengers 2 (2006) as a central character, voiced by Jeffrey D. Sams. In the direct-to-DVD film, Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow, T'Challa has a son with Storm named Azari. Black Panther was called one last time to fight with the Avengers against the robot Ultron....but Black Panther did not survive. It is unknown what happened to Storm, for after the Battle with Ultron, Tony Stark (Iron Man) raised Azari along with the children of the fallen members of the Avengers.154 The T'Challa iteration of Black Panther appears in the 2014 animated motion comic movie Marvel Knights: Wolverine vs. Sabretooth. When Wolverine winds up in Africa, Black Panther and Storm assist him.155 On October 9, 2017, Black Panther: Trouble in Wakanda was announced.156 Video gamesedit The T'Challa iteration of Black Panther is a playable character in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, voiced by Phil LaMarr. He can be unlocked by collecting 5 of his action figures. When the player asks about how Black Panther came to be, he will bring up his history which involved his father being killed by Klaw and passing every trial to become the next Black Panther. He has special dialogue with Nick Fury, Namor, Ghost Rider, Doctor Doom, and Deathbird. In his simulation disc, he has to battle Dark Captain America in Arcade's Murderworld.157 The T'Challa iteration of Black Panther is an NPC in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2, voiced by Tim Russ.158 He is one of the few characters in the game to not be taken under the control of The Fold, providing the heroes with a base prior to the final assault on the Fold as Wakanda is now the last bastion of resistance against the nanites. He is playable in Vicarious Visions (Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3, later also PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC) versions and originally as a downloadable character for PS3 and Xbox 360.159 Black Panther appears as an NPC in Storm's ending for Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. The T'Challa iteration of Black Panther is a playable character in Marvel Super Hero Squad Online. The T'Challa iteration of Black Panther is a playable character in the Facebook game Marvel: Avengers Alliance. The T'Challa iteration of Black Panther is a playable character in the MMORPG Marvel Heroes,160 voiced by James C. Mathis III. The T'Challa iteration of Black Panther appears as a playable character in Lego Marvel Super Heroes, voiced by John Eric Bentley. He is also shown to have a pet cat named Mr. Tiddles. In the mid-credits, Nick Fury encounters him while overseeing the reconstruction of the Statue of Liberty. After finding Mr. Tiddles, Black Panther tells Nick Fury that the people of Wakanda thank him for thwarting Galactus' attack. The T'Challa iteration of Black Panther is a playable character in Marvel Avengers Alliance Tactics. The T'Challa iteration of Black Panther is a playable character in Marvel Contest of Champions.161 The T'Challa iteration of Black Panther is a playable character in Marvel Mighty Heroes.162 The T'Challa iteration of Black Panther is a playable character in Marvel Future Fight.163 The T'Challa iteration of Black Panther is a playable character in Disney Infinity 3.0.164 The MCU version of Black Panther is a playable character in Lego Marvel's Avengers.165 He is a DLC Character available in the "Civil War" pack. His pet cat Mr. Tiddles from Lego Marvel Super Heroes also reappears in the hub areas of the game. A DLC pack based on Classic Black Panther was later released for the game. Classic Black Panther appears as the main playable character of the pack along with several other supporting characters and villains and his Skybike.166 The T'Challa iteration of Black Panther appears as a playable character in Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2.167 The T'Challa iteration of Black Panther appears as a downloadable character in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, with James C. Mathis III reprising his role.168 In the story, he rules the kingdom of Valkanda, using the Time Stone to protect it. When the heroes appear and help defend the kingdom from invaders, he offers them the Time Stone to aid their quest. Role-playing gamesedit The T'Challa iteration of Black Panther appears in the 1984 role-playing game based on Marvel characters, Marvel Super Heroes. He also appears in all subsequent updates and versions.169 Collected editionsedit Marvel Masterworksedit Title Material collected Year ISBN Marvel Masterworks: Black Panther Volume 1 Jungle Action #6–24 2010 ISBN 978-0785141990 Marvel Masterworks: Black Panther Volume 2 Black Panther #1–15, Marvel Premiere #51–53, back-up story from Marvel Team-Up #100 2016 ISBN 978-1302900205 Epic Collectionsedit Title Material collected Year ISBN Black Panther Epic Collection Volume 1: Panther's Rage Fantastic Four #52–53, Jungle Action #6–24 2016 ISBN 978-1302901905 Volume 1edit Title Material collected Year ISBN Black Panther by Jack Kirby Volume 1 Black Panther #1–7 2005 ISBN 978-0785116875 Black Panther by Jack Kirby Volume 2 Black Panther #8–13 2006 ISBN 978-0785120698 Volume 3edit Title Material collected Year ISBN Black Panther Vol. 1: The Client Black Panther Volume 3 #1–6 2001 978-0785107897 Black Panther Vol. 2: Enemy of the State Black Panther Volume 3 #7–12 2002 978-0785108290 Black Panther by Christopher Priest: The Complete Collection Volume 1 Black Panther vol. 3 #1–17 2015 978-0785192671 Black Panther by Christopher Priest: The Complete Collection Volume 2 Black Panther vol. 3 #18–35, Deadpool Vol. 3 #44 2015 978-0785198116 Black Panther by Christopher Priest: The Complete Collection Volume 3 Black Panther vol. 3 #36–49, #57–58; Incredible Hulk vol. 3 #33; Thor vol. 1 #370 material from Marvel Double-Shot 2 2016 978-0785195085 Black Panther by Christopher Priest: The Complete Collection Volume 4 Black Panther vol. 3 #50–56, #59–62; The Crew 1–7 2016 978-1302900588 Volume 4edit Title Material collected Year ISBN Black Panther: Who is the Black Panther? Black Panther vol. 4, #1–6 2006 978-0785120483 Black Panther by Reginald Hudlin: The Complete Collection Vol. 1 Black Panther vol. 4, #1–18, X-Men Vol. 2 #175–176 2017 978-1302907716 House of M: World of M Featuring Wolverine Wolverine vol. 3 #33–35, Black Panther vol. 4 #7, Captain America vol. 5 #10, The Pulse #10. 2006 978-0785119227 X-Men/Black Panther: Wild Kingdom Black Panther vol. 4, #8–9, X-Men vol. 2 #175–176 2006 978-0785117896 Black Panther: Bad Mutha Black Panther vol. 4, #10–13 2006 ISBN 978-0785117506 Black Panther: The Bride Black Panther vol. 4, #14–18 2006 978-0785121077 Black Panther: Civil War Black Panther vol. 4, #19–25 2007 978-0785122357 Black Panther by Reginald Hudlin: The Complete Collection Vol. 2 Black Panther vol. 4, #19–34, Annual Vol. 4 #1 2018 978-1302909475 Black Panther: Four the Hard Way Black Panther vol. 4, #26–30 2007 978-0785126553 Black Panther: Little Green Men Black Panther vol. 4, #31–34 2008 978-0785126577 Black Panther: Back To Africa Black Panther vol. 4, #35–38, Annual #1) 2008 978-0785124528 Black Panther by Reginald Hudlin: The Complete Collection Vol. 3 Black Panther vol. 4, #35–41, Black PantherVol. 5 #1–6, Black Panther/Captain America: Flags of Our Fathers 1–4, Black Panther Saga 2018 978-1302910358 Black Panther: Secret Invasion Black Panther vol. 4, #39–41 2008 978-0785133971 Volume 5edit Title Material collected Year ISBN Black Panther: The Deadliest of the Species Black Panther vol. 5, #1–6 2009 978-0785133421 Black Panther: Power Black Panther vol. 5, #7–12 2010 978-0785138617 Doomwar Doomwar #1–6 2011 978-0785147152 Black Panther: Doomwar Black Panther vol. 5, #7–12, Doomwar #1–6, Klaws of the Panther #1–4, Material from Age of Heroes #4 2017 978-1302904166 The Man Without Fear/The Most Dangerous Man Aliveedit Title Material collected Year ISBN Black Panther: The Man Without Fear: Urban Jungle Black Panther: The Man Without Fear #513–518 material from the X-Men Curse of the Mutants Spotlight 2011 978-0785145233 Black Panther: The Man Without Fear: Fear Itself Black Panther: The Man Without Fear #519–523, Black Panther: The Most Dangerous Man Alive #524 2012 978-0785152064 Black Panther – The Most Dangerous Man Alive: The Kingpin of Wakanda Black Panther: The Most Dangerous Man Alive #523.1, 525–529 2012 978-0785160373 Black Panther: The Man Without Fear – The Complete Collection Black Panther: The Man Without Fear #513–523, Black Panther: The Most Dangerous Man Alive #523.1, 524–529 2018 978-1302907723 Volume 6edit Title Material collected Year ISBN Black Panther: A Nation Under Our Feet Book 1 Black Panther' Vol. 6 #1–4, Fantastic Four Vol. 1 #52 2016 978-1302900533 Black Panther: A Nation Under Our Feet Book 2 Black Panther Vol. 6 #5–8 2017 978-1302900540 Black Panther: A Nation Under Our Feet Book 3 Black Panther Vol. 6 #9–12 2017 978-1302901912}} Black Panther Book 4: Avengers of the New World Book 1 Black Panther Vol. 6 #13–18 2017 978-1302906498 Black Panther Vol 1 Black Panther Vol. 6 #1–12 2017 978-1302904159 Black Panther: World of Wakanda Black Panther: World of Wakanda #1–6 2017 978-1302906504 Black Panther & the Crew: We Are the Streets Black Panther & the Crew #1–6 2017 978-1302908324 See alsoedit Comics portal icon Speculative fiction portal Superhero fiction portal African characters in comics American comic books Referencesedit Jump up ^ Cronin, Brian (December 5, 2008). "Comic Book Legends Revealed #183". Retrieved December 13, 2008. Jump up ^ "Origin of the Black Panther Party logo". H.K. Yuen Social Movement Archive. Retrieved December 13, 2008. Jump up ^ When Fantastic Four member the Thing asked about the name change, T'Challa responded, "I contemplate a return to your country, Ben Grimm, where the latter term has —political connotations. I neither condemn nor condone those who have taken up the name, but T'Challa is a law unto himself. Hence, the new name—a minor point, at best, since the panther is a leopard." Jump up ^ Thomas, Roy (August 2011). "Stan Lee's Amazing Marvel Interview!". Alter Ego. TwoMorrows Publishing (104): 38–39. Jump up ^ COAL Tiger, marvunapp.com ^ Jump up to: a b McDuffie, Dwayne (n.d.). "To Be Continued". (column #3), Dwayne McDuffie official site. Archived from the original on February 26, 2010. Retrieved October 9, 2011. ^ Jump up to: a b Jungle Action, Marvel, 1973 Series, at the Grand Comics Database. ^ Jump up to: a b Sacks, Jason. "Panther's Rage". ComicsBulletin.com. Archived from the original on July 4, 2008. Additional . Jump up ^ McGregor, Don. "Panther's Chronicles" (introduction), Marvel Masterworks: The Black Panther Vol. 1 (Marvel Worldwide, 2010), pp. xii–xii (unnumbered). ^ Jump up to: a b Stewart, Tom (April 2008). "The Blackest Panther: Don McGregor in the Jungles of Wakanda". Back Issue!. TwoMorrows Publishing (27): 57–61. Jump up ^ Stewart, Tom (April 2008). "Jungle Adventure! Jack Kirby Arrives". Back Issue!. TwoMorrows Publishing (27): 62. Jump up ^ Black Panther, Marvel, 1977 Series at the Grand Comics Database Jump up ^ Black Panther (II) (1988) at The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators. WebCitation archive. Jump up ^ Black Panther, Marvel, 1988 Series at the Grand Comics Database Jump up ^ Marvel Comics Presents, Marvel 1988 series at the Grand Comics Database Jump up ^ Black Panther: Panther's Prey at the Grand Comics Database Jump up ^ Sacks, Ethan (March 19, 2002). "The unsung heroes: Blade & Co. help to close racial divide". Daily News. Jump up ^ Black Panther (IV) (2005–2008) at The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators Jump up ^ Black Panther, Marvel, Marvel Knights imprint, 2005 Series at the Grand Comics Database ^ Jump up to: a b Davenport, Misha (February 2, 2005). "A superhero reinvented for hip-hop generation". Chicago Sun-Times. Jump up ^ Black Panther (V) (Shuri) (2009–2010) at The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators Jump up ^ Black Panther, Marvel, 2009 Series at the Grand Comics Database Jump up ^ "2009's 'Black Panther' News Is a Bombshell.." The Washington Post. October 21, 2008. Jump up ^ "The Osborn Supremacy : Black Panther". Comic Book Resources. January 6, 2009. Jump up ^ "A New Team for Black Panther". IGN. May 11, 2009. Jump up ^ Richards, Dave (May 22, 2009). "Will Conrad Talks Black Panther". Comic Book Resources. Retrieved May 22, 2009. Jump up ^ Doomwar at the Grand Comics Database Jump up ^ Black Panther: The Man Without Fear at the Grand Comics Database Jump up ^ Morse, Ben (September 15, 2010). "Black Panther: The Man Without Fear, David Liss and Francesco Francavilla take T'Challa on a bold new adventure into the heart of Hell's Kitchen". Marvel Comics. Retrieved September 16, 2010. Jump up ^ Gustines, George Gene (September 22, 2015). "Ta-Nehisi Coates to Write Black Panther Comic for Marvel". The New York Times. ISSN 0362-4331. Retrieved September 23, 2015. Jump up ^ Hennum, Shea; O'Neil, Tim; Rosberg, Caitlin; Sava, Oliver (April 12, 2016). "Coates and Stelfreeze's Black Panther delivers one of 2016's best first issues". A.V. Club. Retrieved May 13, 2016. Jump up ^ "Black Panther (2016–Present)". marvel.com. Retrieved October 1, 2017. Jump up ^ Marvel Comics Presents #13–37 (February–December 1989) ^ Jump up to: a b Fantastic Four #53 (August 1966) Jump up ^ Marvel Team-Up #100 (Dec. 1980), revised in Storm vol. 2, #1–6 (2006) Jump up ^ Christopher Priest (w), Mark Texeira (p), Mark Texeira (i), Brian Haberlin (col), Richard S an Comicraft Letters (let), Joe Quesada and Jimmy Palmiotti (ed). "The Price" Black Panther v3, #4 (February 1999), United States: Marvel Comics Jump up ^ Fantastic Four #52–53 (July–Aug. 1966) Jump up ^ Cronin, Brian (September 19, 2010). "A Year of Cool Comics—Day 262". Comic Book Resources CSBG Archive. Retrieved March 4, 2015. Jump up ^ Fantastic Four Annual #5 (1967) Jump up ^ The Avengers #52 (May 1968) Jump up ^ Avengers #62 (March 1969) Jump up ^ The Avengers #73 (Feb. 1970) Jump up ^ The Avengers #74 (March 1970) Jump up ^ Daredevil #69 (Oct. 1970) Jump up ^ Jungle Action #6–18 (Sept. 1973–Nov. 1975) Jump up ^ Jungle Action #19–22 & 24 (Jan.–July & Nov. 1976) Jump up ^ Black Panther #1–4 (Jan.–July 1977) Jump up ^ Marvel Comics Presents #13–37 (Late Feb.–December 1989) Jump up ^ Black Panther: Panther's Prey #1–4 (May–Oct. 1991) Jump up ^ Black Panther (vol. 3) #1–12 (November 1998 – October 1999) Jump up ^ Black Panther (vol. 3) #13–19 (December 1999 – June 2000) Jump up ^ Black Panther (vol. 3) #20 (July 2000) Jump up ^ Black Panther (vol. 3) #24 (November 2000) Jump up ^ Black Panther (vol. 3) #49 (November 2002) Jump up ^ Black Panther vol. 4, #2 Jump up ^ Black Panther vol. 4, #3 Jump up ^ Black Panther vol. 4, #6 Jump up ^ Black Panther vol. 4 #14 Jump up ^ Black Panther vol. 4 #18 Jump up ^ Black Panther vol. 4, #21 Jump up ^ Black Panther vol. 4, #23 Jump up ^ Black Panther vol. 4 #25 Jump up ^ Fantastic Four #544 Jump up ^ Black Panther vol. 4, #35–37 Jump up ^ Black Panther vol. 4, #38–41 Jump up ^ Black Panther vol. 5, #1–2 Jump up ^ Black Panther vol. 5, #2–7 Jump up ^ Black Panther vol. 5 #8 ^ Jump up to: a b c Black Panther vol. 5, #9–10 Jump up ^ Doomwar #5 ^ Jump up to: a b c Liss, David (2011). Black Panther: The Man Without Fear Urban Jungle. ISBN 978-0-7851-4523-3. ^ Jump up to: a b c Hickman, Jonathan (w), Camuncoli, Giuseppe (p), Kesel, Karl (i). "City of the Dead" Fantastic Four #608 (July 18, 2012), Marvel Comics Jump up ^ Bendis, Brian Michael (w), Kubert, Adam (p), Dell, John (i). "Avengers Vs. X-Men (Part Eight)" Avengers vs. X-Men #8 (July 18, 2012), Marvel Comics Jump up ^ Aaron, Jason (w), Kubert, Adam (p), Dell, John (i). "Avengers Vs. X-Men (Part Nine)" Avengers vs. X-Men #9 (August 1, 2012), Marvel Comics Jump up ^ New Avengers vol. 3 #1–3 Jump up ^ Avengers vol. 5 #40 Jump up ^ Avengers vol. 5 #41 Jump up ^ Secret Wars #3 Jump up ^ Secret Wars #4 Jump up ^ Secret Wars #7 Jump up ^ Secret Wars #8 Jump up ^ Secret Wars #9 Jump up ^ Ultimates Vol. 2 #1 Jump up ^ Captain Marvel Vol. 9 #6 Jump up ^ Monsters Unleashed Vol. 2 #1 Jump up ^ Secret Empire #8–9 Jump up ^ Captain America (2017) #25 Jump up ^ Secret Empire #10 Jump up ^ Marvel Legacy #1 Jump up ^ Hickman, Jonathan (w). Secret Wars #7 (November 11, 2015), Marvel Comics Jump up ^ Incredible Hulk #601 Jump up ^ "Marvel 101: Black Panther". Retrieved February 12, 2018. Jump up ^ Weldon, Glen; Kantor, Michael. Superheroes!:Capes cowls and the creation of comic book culture. p. 170. Jump up ^ Priest, Christopher (w). Black Panther v3, #1 (November 1, 1998), Marvel Comics Jump up ^ "Queen Divine Justice – Marvel Universe: The definitive online source for Marvel super hero bios". Marvel.com. June 23, 2006. Retrieved January 6, 2011. Jump up ^ "The 200 Greatest Comic Book Characters of All Time (Nos. 80–71)". Wizard. May 20, 2008. Archived from the original on May 26, 2008. Jump up ^ "#51: Black Panther". IGN. Archived from the original on June 29, 2015. Retrieved May 17, 2011. Jump up ^ "The Top 50 Avengers". IGN. April 30, 2012. Retrieved July 28, 2015. Jump up ^ Wheeler, Andrew (February 14, 2013). "ComicsAlliance Presents The 50 Sexiest Male Characters in Comics". ComicsAlliance. Archived from the original on October 18, 2015. Retrieved July 28, 2015. Jump up ^ Gross, Joe; Salamon, Jeff (May 30, 2002). "Five comic books you (or your kids)* should be reading". Austin American-Statesman. Jump up ^ Sangiacomo, Mike (April 1, 2000). "Tips on what to buy, avoid with budget in mind". The Plain Dealer. Jump up ^ Radford, Bill (November 5, 1998). "Marvel Knights books put new spin on classic heroes". The Gazette. Colorado Springs, Colorado. Jump up ^ "Black Panther: Who Is the Black Panther?". Publishers Weekly. October 17, 2005. Jump up ^ Jeffords, Shawn (February 3, 2005). "Is the Black Panther back?". Sarnia Observer. Jump up ^ Fantastic Four Vol. 4 #5AU Jump up ^ Age of Ultron #3 Jump up ^ Avengers Forever #4–6 Jump up ^ Civil War vol. 2, #1 Jump up ^ Civil War vol. 2, #2 Jump up ^ Civil War vol. 2, #4 Jump up ^ Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A–Z Volume Two (May 2008) Jump up ^ Earth X #4 ^ Jump up to: a b c Exiles vol. 3 #1 Jump up ^ Exiles vol. 3 #6 Jump up ^ Marvel Mangaverse Volume 2 Jump up ^ Doom 2099 #11–12 Jump up ^ Marvel Knights 2099: Black Panther #1 (2005) Jump up ^ Marvel Zombies #2 Jump up ^ Marvel Zombies #3 (2006) Jump up ^ Marvel Zombies #4 (2006) Jump up ^ Black Panther vol. 4 #29 Jump up ^ Marvel Zombies 2 #2 (2008) Jump up ^ Marvel Zombies 2 #3 Jump up ^ Marvel Zombies 2 #5 (May 2008) Jump up ^ Marvel Zombies Return #5 (2009) Jump up ^ A-Next #4 Jump up ^ Mutant X #9 Jump up ^ Ultimate Origins #5 Jump up ^ Ultimate Captain America Annual #1 (Dec. 2008), written by Jeph Loeb: Chapters "Favorite Son" and "Training Day" Jump up ^ Ultimates 3 #1–5 Jump up ^ Ultimate Comics: New Ultimates #1 Jump up ^ "Djimon Hounsou Roars as the Black Panther". Marvel.com. November 11, 2008. Retrieved January 6, 2011. Jump up ^ "New York Comic Con 2009: Marvel/BET Black Panther Panel Live Blog". Marvel.com. February 7, 2009. Retrieved January 6, 2011. Jump up ^ "NYCC '09: Is Black Panther: The Animated Series A Motion Comic?". Newsarama. February 10, 2009. Archived from the original on January 4, 2012. Retrieved January 6, 2011. Jump up ^ Esposito, Joey (June 18, 2010). "Marvel Comics Reveals Black Panther Animated Series". CraveOnline. Archived from the original on June 21, 2010. Retrieved June 18, 2010. Jump up ^ Keith David, behindthevoiceactors.com, retrieved November 29, 2012 Jump up ^ Black Panther (comic book character), comicvine.com, retrieved November 29, 2012 Jump up ^ Watts, Adrian. "Avengers: United They Stand Comic and Episode Summaries". www.whiterocketbooks.com. Archived from the original on August 19, 2012. Retrieved November 29, 2012. Jump up ^ "Comics Continuum by Rob Allstetter: Thursday, April 16, 2009". Comicscontinuum.com. April 16, 2009. Retrieved January 6, 2011. Jump up ^ "Comics Continuum". Comics Continuum. July 28, 2009. Retrieved January 6, 2011. Jump up ^ Busch, Jenna (February 8, 2010). "Avengers Animated Assembling w/ Phil Lamarr". Newsarama. Retrieved February 8, 2010. Jump up ^ "'Ultimate Spider-Man' and 'Avengers' Renewed on Disney XD with New Titles". Comic Book Resources. Jump up ^ "James C Mathis III". Behind The Voice Actors. Jump up ^ "Avengers Assemble S5 Retitled Avengers: Black Panther Quest". July 22, 2017. ^ Jump up to: a b Siegel, Lucas (October 28, 2014). "Marvel Announces Black Panther, Captain Marvel, Inhumans, Avengers: Infinity War Films, Cap & Thor 3 Subtitles". Newsarama. Archived from the original on October 28, 2014. Retrieved October 28, 2014. ^ Jump up to: a b Strom, Marc (October 28, 2014). "Chadwick Boseman to Star in Marvel's Black Panther". Marvel.com. Archived from the original on October 28, 2014. Retrieved October 28, 2014. Jump up ^ Donn, Emily (June 9, 2017). "Black Panther Director Explains T'Challa's Powers". Screen Rant. Archived from the original on June 10, 2017. Retrieved June 10, 2017. Jump up ^ Sneider, Jeff (October 6, 2015). "Joe Robert Cole Nearing Deal to Write 'Black Panther' for Marvel (Exclusive)". The Wrap. Jump up ^ Strom, Marc (January 11, 2016). "Ryan Coogler to Direct Marvel's 'Black Panther'". Marvel.com. Archived from the original on January 12, 2016. Retrieved January 11, 2016. Jump up ^ Foutch, Haleigh (April 11, 2016). "'Black Panther': Kevin Feige Reveals Ryan Coogler Is Co-Writing; Talks Filming Dates". Collider.com. Archived from the original on April 11, 2016. Retrieved April 11, 2016. Jump up ^ Lesnick, Silas (October 11, 2016). "Doctor Strange IMAX Preview Teases a Marvel Cinematic Multiverse". ComingSoon.net. Archived from the original on October 11, 2016. Retrieved October 11, 2016. Jump up ^ "Marvel Studios Phase 3 Update". Marvel.com. August 18, 2014. Archived from the original on October 8, 2015. Retrieved October 8, 2015. Jump up ^ Reilly, Luke (May 7, 2017). "Black Panther Officially Part of Avengers: Infinity War". IGN. Archived from the original on June 8, 2017. Retrieved May 8, 2017. Jump up ^ Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow Jump up ^ Hartel, Nick (February 7, 2014). "Marvel Knights: Wolverine vs. Sabretooth". DVD Talk. Jump up ^ Christopher, Spencer (October 9, 2017). "'Black Panther' Will Have His Own LEGO Movie Called 'Trouble In Wakanda'". HeroicHollywood. Retrieved October 26, 2017. Jump up ^ Denick, Thom (2006). Marvel Ultimate Alliance: Signature Series Guide. Indianapolis, Indiana: Brady Games. pp. 38, 39. ISBN 0-7440-0844-1. Jump up ^ Schedeen, Jesse (July 7, 2010). "Touring the Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Universe". IGN. Archived from the original on August 31, 2011. Retrieved January 6, 2011. Jump up ^ Golbitz, Dave (July 2, 2010). "Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 DLC Returns!". Archived from the original on March 21, 2015. Retrieved May 20, 2016. Jump up ^ "Black Panther joins Marvel Heroes". Marvel Heroes. July 14, 2012. Archived from the original on May 20, 2013. Retrieved July 19, 2012. Jump up ^ "Marvel Contest of Champions". giantbomb.com. Jump up ^ Elton Jones. "Marvel Mighty Heroes: Top 10 Tips & Cheats You Need to Know". Heavy.com. Jump up ^ Elton Jones. "'Marvel Future Fight': Top 10 Tips & Cheats You Need to Know". Heavy.com. Jump up ^ "AOTF – Attack of the Fan Boy Ant-Man, Black Panther and Vision Get Leaked in Disney 3.0". Jump up ^ Gerding, Stephen (January 13, 2016). "'Ant-Man,' 'Captain America: Civil War' Characters Join 'LEGO Marvel's Avengers'". Comic Book Resources. Jump up ^ Paget, Mat (March 17, 2016). "Lego Avengers DLC Season Pass Detailed". Gamespot. Jump up ^ "LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 Coming This Fall". News - Marvel.com. Jump up ^ "Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite story mode demo out now on PS4 and XB1, trailer shows several new characters". Jump up ^ classicmarvel.com, Aunt Petunia. "Marvel Heroes Classic Roleplaying Game – Marvel RPG". classicmarvelforever.com. External linksedit Black Panther at the Marvel Directory Black Panther at the Comic Book DB World of Black Heroes: Black Panther–T'challa Biography ‹ The template below (IMDb character) is being considered for deletion. See templates for discussion to help reach a consensus. › Black Panther on IMDb show v t e Black Panther show v t e Ultimates show v t e Jack Kirby Category:1977 comics debuts Category:Afrofuturism Category:Black people in comics Category:Characters created by Jack Kirby Category:Characters created by Stan Lee Category:Comics characters introduced in 1966 Category:Fictional characters with superhuman senses Category:Fictional kings Category:Fictional princes Category:Fictional scientists Category:Jungle (genre) comics Category:Jungle superheroes Category:Marvel Comics martial artists Category:Marvel Comics mutates Category:Superhero film characters Category:Wakandans This page was last edited on 15 February 2018, at 16:51.